Le martyre des souvenirs
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - Rongé par le remords, par la culpabilité, Drago se revoit jeter l'Imperium à Katie, et lui donner le collier d'Opale, incapable d'oublier qu'il a failli devenir un meurtrier ce jour-là.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Février  
• **Mangemort : **Drago Malefoy

**J'en suis un peu moins satisfaite que du texte de janvier sur Rodolphus, Drago est le seul Mangemort qui m'a inspirée pour le mois de février et j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce texte... Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En écoutant la pluie tambouriner sur les vitres de la bibliothèque, Drago se prend à avoir une pensée pour tous les couples qui espéraient passer leur Saint-Valentin à se promener dans Pré-au-Lard, main dans la main, un sourire béat aux lèvres, à s'échanger des paroles dénuées de sens, mais pas de mièvrerie. Cette année, le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu doit être plein à craquer. Les angelots, les cœurs en papiers qui volent d'une table à l'autre pour prendre les commandes ou délivrer une citation sur l'amour s'en donnent probablement à cœur joie. À cette seule pensée il réprime un frisson de répulsion.

Ici, installé entre le rayon Botanique et le rayon Créatures Magiques, il peut enfin respirer. Loin de la salle commune des Serpentard, loin de la Salle sur Demande, loin de tous les élèves qu'il connaît qui ont soigneusement déserté la bibliothèque en ce jour particulier. Tant mieux. La solitude lui manque en ce moment. Même dans la Salle sur Demande il lui semble que ses pensées l'envahissent comme autant de murmures qui lui rappellent ce que risque sa famille s'il échoue dans sa tâche.

Il sent d'un seul coup la panique le gagner, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ferme alors les yeux, et se concentre sur le bruit de la pluie sur les vitraux. Le son régulier des gouttes qui viennent heurter le verre avant de lentement glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'à la pierre. Il se focalise sur l'odeur des vieux livres, sur les craquements du plancher lorsqu'un des rares élèves présents se déplace dans la bibliothèque. Le bruit des pages qu'on tourne, d'une plume qui crisse sur le parchemin. Un livre qu'on remet en rayonnage, parfois un éternuement, ou une petite toux qui rappelle que les maladies de l'hiver ne sont jamais bien loin.

Drago rouvre les yeux et inspire à fond. Son cœur s'est calmé, et il ne tremble plus. Il essuie rapidement les larmes qui ont silencieusement coulé sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Cela arrive de plus en plus fréquemment en ce moment. Panique, angoisse, pleurs… Ce ne sont pas des sensations auxquelles il a été habitué, et il ne les aime pas. Il se sent fragile, vulnérable, il craint que cela finisse par se voir. Il craint de perdre l'aura qu'il possède auprès de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. Pansy qui est partie furieuse à Pré-au-Lard après qu'il a refusé de l'accompagner pour la Saint-Valentin, et qui ne lui pardonnera pas de sitôt. Peut-être est-il déjà seul, sans le savoir.

Sa main droite se porte instinctivement sur son bras gauche, en effleure l'intérieur à travers le tissu de son uniforme. Il s'efforce de la regarder le moins possible, mais elle est bien là. Incrustée sur sa peau blanche, cette marque noire qui lui rappelle régulièrement à qui il doit obéissance, qui a toute emprise sur sa famille, sur son avenir.

Il sent la panique revenir mais il la devance cette fois. Une forte inspiration, les paupières hermétiquement closes, les dents serrées.

— Ça va ?

La voix le fait sursauter, brutalement sorti de sa concentration. Il cligne des yeux, reprenant ses esprits, et croise le regard de son interlocutrice. Son visage lui fait le même effet qu'une gifle, et il crispe si fort les doigts sur sa plume qu'il la sent se briser.

— Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air…

Elle vient s'asseoir face à lui, l'air sincèrement préoccupée et le scrute, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu es drôlement pâle…

— Ça ira, siffle Drago en évitant son regard. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

La pluie sur les carreaux ne parvient pas à couvrir le bruit de ses souvenirs. Les cris de Bell quand elle a touché le collier d'opale, et s'est élevée dans les airs, prise par le maléfice. Et ceux de cette fille, paniqués, suppliants, qui appelait à l'aide. Leanne Lindley, une Poufsouffle dont Drago a pratiquement ignoré l'existence jusqu'ici bien qu'ils soient de la même année. Il aurait préféré. Il lui est désormais impossible d'aller en cours d'Astronomie, d'Arithmancie, de Sortilèges sans faire attention à elle, et sans entendre à chaque fois les cris de Bell retentir dans son esprit.

— Inutile d'être désagréable, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Drago relève brièvement les yeux vers elle, les mâchoires serrées, les poings crispés. Il a une vague idée de l'image qu'il doit renvoyer, et le regard durci de Lindley lui confirme qu'il doit avoir l'air réellement antipathique.

Elle se lève sans ajouter un mot et disparaît au coin d'un autre rayonnage. Drago l'entend se rasseoir, et émettre un reniflement. Il écarte aussitôt la possibilité que ce reniflement soit dû à l'absence de Bell, et qu'il en soit par conséquent responsable. Non, elle a probablement un rhume, comme la moitié des élèves de l'école. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'en convainque, où la culpabilité reviendra au grand galop, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voit désormais s'asseoir en classe, l'air abattu – bien qu'il soit incapable de dire si sa nature était différente avant le départ de Bell.

Que fait-elle toute seule ici, elle aussi, d'ailleurs ? Il espérait que les seuls élèves à occuper la bibliothèque un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard seraient les première et deuxième année. Même lorsqu'il pleut à verses, le château se vide drastiquement ces jours-là. C'est la première année qu'il observe ce phénomène de l'intérieur, depuis qu'il a le droit de visiter Pré-au-Lard. La première année qu'il s'isole de la sorte, et se réfugie entre deux rayonnages poussiéreux à écouter la pluie tambouriner sur des vitraux ternis, un parchemin encore vierge sous les yeux alors que cela fait trois heures qu'il est ici, son grimoire d'Arithmancie ouvert à la page des propriétés du nombre 13.

Il laisse ses yeux traîner vers le rayonnage derrière lequel elle a disparu, et un éclat rouge sur le sol attire son regard. Sans un bruit, Drago se lève, et se baisse pour examiner ce qui est vraisemblablement une carte de Saint-Valentin dans son enveloppe écarlate. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait pas parié que Lindley aurait quelqu'un. Une fille aussi insignifiante ne peut pas présenter d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit. C'est peut-être une carte anonyme, qu'elle ira déposer dans le sac de son malchanceux destinataire. Londubat ? Weasley ? Un quelconque Poufsouffle ? Ou bien a-t-elle de plus hautes ambitions, hors de sa portée ?

Vérifiant d'un bref coup d'œil que personne ne le voit, il ramasse l'enveloppe et se dissimule derrière le rayonnage pour l'ouvrir. La carte est sobre, sans fioritures, ornée d'un cœur stylisé en relief qui scintille légèrement. Drago se sent vaguement fautif à l'idée de l'indiscrétion qu'il est sur le point de commettre, mais si cela peut lui permettre l'espace d'un instant de penser à autre chose qu'à sa mission et de rire un peu…

Son regard est attiré par la signature de la carte, et il se fige, pétrifié. La culpabilité le frappe alors de plein fouet, plus violemment que jamais. Son souffle se coupe. Un vertige le prend. La carte lui échappe et tombe dans un bruit mat.

Ce n'est pas Lindley qui l'a écrite, on la lui a envoyée. Et il a sous les yeux la preuve que si elle est toute seule ici, ce jour-là, c'est de sa faute à lui.

La signature au bas de la carte, écrite d'une main visiblement encore faible et tremblante, ne laisse aucune place au doute.

« Katie. »

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

** Je m'y suis reprise à 3 fois pour écrire ce texte, à l'origine Drago interagissait beaucoup plus avec Leanne mais ça ne me menait nulle part et ça n'avait absolument aucun sens x) Je me suis appuyée plutôt sur les films, qui présentent Leanne comme une élève de Poufsouffle de l'année du trio, alors qu'a priori dans les livres elle semble être à Gryffondor dans l'année de Katie. Mais justement, je préférais l'idée qu'elles n'aient pas le même âge, pas la même maison, et soient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre malgré ces barrières :) (ce qui me fait penser que j'aimerais beaucoup développer un jour sur ce couple, j'espère en avoir l'occasion...)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)  
**


End file.
